


QI vs QE

by YuiSamaa



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, IronStrange, M/M, StrangeIron, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, if Stephen and Tony know each other before the IW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiSamaa/pseuds/YuiSamaa
Summary: Intelligence quotient is a value obtained through tests developed to evaluate the cognitive abilities of a subject. Emotional intelligence is a concept in psychology that describes the ability to recognize and evaluate one's own feelings and those of others as well as the ability to deal with them. (source Wikipedia)To have a balanced and healthy life it is necessary to know how to balance these two factors correctly.Tony and Stephen, however, maintains a permanent struggle between their IQ and QE.What in the end wins? The mind or the heart?





	1. Part 1

Anthony Edward Stark is a charming, witty and narcissistic person, but the most captivating trait in that man was certainly his mind, the way he works, the creations that come from him, his thoughts and plans ... 

A captivating mind. 

Standing across the room from the scientific congress in Bern with a glass of wine in hand, he was talking to the people in his area who were minimally worthy of his attention, while he discreetly peered out of the corner of his eye to stare at that brilliant man. Simply a brilliant man. That's what Stark is: Brilliant. 

Unfortunately he uses his mind essentially for the creation of weapons, as the doctor and pacifist that Stephen is, the fact that such a mind was wasted in the creation of weaponry left him sour. 

Despite this fact, Tony Stark is still captivating, so he watches him from afar all night, enjoying the faces of those who try to speak to him with an expression of displeasure because of his bold and challenging comments. 

At one point in the night their eyes meet, it is funny to see the billionaire look over his sunglasses analyzing him from top to bottom giving him a smirk, he raises his glass in a greeting, which is politely returned by the doctor who raises his in return. 

That night Stark leaves the room with his hand on the shoulders of a woman he is almost certain to be a biologist. Shortly afterwards he leaves, as everyone knows: The party is dead after the departure of Tony Stark. 

Upon entering his car ironically thankibg Stark for being absent, after all he was never a big fan of parties. 

On the way home he can only think of the long day's work he would have the next day.


	2. Part 2

9 years have passed since that night, during that time both exchanged furtive looks and polite nods, but never a word. Stark did not seem interested in having him be a part of his life and in the end, he didn't try to.

One day the billionaire was kidnapped, the media went crazy and the world was all looking for a single man: Tony Stark.

He secretly followed the news with all his might, it was not every day that the news became so interesting, full of crazy and nonsensical theories, comments of people with half a brain, and competitors of Stark Industries who take advantage of the situation to advertise.

Then, against all odds, James Rhodes knocked on his door. 

“Stephen Strange.” 

“ James Rhodes." Maybe he should have invited you in, but he did not. "What makes a Lieutenant Colonel knock on my door?"

"I do not think it's a subject to be discussed in a hallway." He said, looking into his apartment, stepping forward, trying to get in, but is stopped by the doctor's body. ”Can I?”

With no other option, Strange lets the serviceman into his house, it was an apartment without division between kitchen and living room with the concept of "open scape", with only one room that was completely free of decoration, all with simple lines and basic colors , thus giving an impersonal and refined air to the place.

The doctor led him into the living room, making him sit on the couch facing him. Many have felt intimidated in the presence of a military man, but Stephen is realistic. He has seen colonels and generals crying in fear of death. Rhodes is no different from those men.

In the end, we are all human.

"Can we get straight to the point, Lieutenant Colonel?" He crossed his legs, looking intensely.

James Rhodes laughed politely at the question. "Mister, you are exactly as everyone says."

"Do not call me Mister, I prefer Doctor Strange."

"Doctor Strange."

He agreed quickly, a little of the consideration for this man grew within Stephen. 

"I'll be straightforward as you wish." Rhodes took a deep breath. "We have a series of potential places where Tony might be, we desperately need a qualified doctor onboard, because we have no idea how he might be." Strange's lips pursed at the turn the conversation was taking. "No one better than the brilliant neurosurgeon, Stephen Strange."

"There must be a lot of other qualified people for this ‘mission’.” The disgust in the doctor's voice was evident. "Understand, Lieutenant Colonel, it is not my place to act. What if he needs to amputate a limb? What if he's dying from bleeding? What if he needs a transplant right away?" He squeezes his hands, pulling them further back. "There are many 'what if'. I can't guarantee that your friend survives just because I'm there, we have to be realistic: There is a greater probability with my presence that your friend stays in the land of the living, but it remains low."

"But at least you can say you tried." Rhodes said determinedly, looking at the doctor.

"And I would stain my clean registry by trying." Stephen answered the next second without blinking twice.

"Is that what this is about?" The soldier questioned, rising to his feet. " Your registry? Possession? Statute?"

"Everything in this life is about statute, you know it better than anyone else." Stephen is sitting perfectly still, there is something in Rhodes that told him he would not harm him. Breathing calmly he watches the man looking lost at him as if Strange was a sure salvation that was denied to him, a look he had often seen directed at himself.

An idea pops into his head, a crazy, stupid idea that, if Christine knew what had gone through his head, she would say he was sick. However, it was Tony Stark who was at risk, a mind he really appreciated.

He was going to do it, wasn't he?

"Lieutenant Colonel, I can participate in this mission, and also in the others, because you can not really think I'm so naive that I believe that in one 'mission' we'll be able to find Anthony Edward Stark." With a guilt complexion, the soldier watches, waiting with a stupid hope in his eyes. "But my participation will have to remain a secret. No one will know that Doctor Strange acted as a doctor on the 'Merchant of Death' quest. Do whatever it takes, I don't care what means you have to deploy." Slowly and arrogantly, he stood up, holding out his hand to the soldier. "Do we have a deal?"

The soldier tightens his hand firmly.

"I knew you could not be as annoying as Tones."

"That offends me, Lieutenant Colonel," he said, rolling his eyes cynically.

"Rhodes is fine." He says, laughing slightly.

"Who do I send the bill to?" With a smirk, Stephen asks.

This time Rhodes chuckles and responds with laughter.

"Tones is missing, not me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Do not stop commenting!  
> The lovely person who translated this fanfic to english was Maryh_Me! I love her!  
> Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many! I hope you join me on this journey :D
> 
> The lovely person who translated this fanfic to english was Maryh_Me! I love her!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
